


Camp Nahomo: Summer Camp For Boys

by blvrrypilots



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Beach Volleyball, Fluff, Joshler centric, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, See if you can find it, Summer Camp, gerard is nonbinary cause fuck yeah nb gerard, ryan is ace cause why not, there's a pun somewhere, they are ages are 15-16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvrrypilots/pseuds/blvrrypilots
Summary: Tyler Joseph does absolutely nothing every summer, and to be honest, he's 100% okay with that. What's better than having two and half months to yourself, just to write your own music and thoughts? That is, until his parents finally become concerned about his antisocial behavior and the fact that he's as pale as a ghost from never going outside.Basically, Tyler Joseph is forced to go to an all-boys summer camp. He's probably going to hate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tyler's thoughts are in lowercase italics! enjoy the first chapter, lads

"This was a mistake, Mom, and you know it."

Tyler sighed, as he and his mother made the sheets on his small twin-sized mattress. He _really_ didn't want to go to overnight camp. _Really_ didn't want to. He was perfectly fine sitting in his bedroom every summer, why couldn't his parents let him just do it again?

"Oh, lighten up, Tyler! It's just for six weeks. You'll be fine, you're a big boy. You brought your journal, so you can write music when you have down time. Remember, this is an opportunity to make friends, get active! Take advantage of it, Tyler. Maybe you'll meet someone nice." Kelly urged, trying to get Tyler see the bright side of things.

Tyler groaned dramatically, sitting down passive-aggressively on the mattress (Or was it a sheet of rock? Tyler couldn't tell.) and crossing his legs. "Who am I going to meet? This is an all-boys camp. And all boys are assholes."

"Well, that might be true, but still. You can write to us whenever you need to, honey," Kelly said sympathetically, earning an eye-roll from her betrayed son. She knew how much Tyler hated other people and social interaction.

"Fine, just leave," Tyler huffed. "You've been here for too long already, and I don't want people to meet you when they start showing up."

"Fine, fine. Good luck in the wilderness, Ty-guy."

Though Tyler was still beyond annoyed that he was even here _,_ he still loved his mom. They hugged, and that was that.

Tyler was alone.

Well, alone as he could be.

His two counselors, Billie and Mark were here. Mark was too energetic for Tyler's taste, but thankfully Billie was pretty chill and left Tyler to his own devices. Tyler was thankful that they both seemed nice. Billie and Mark were both out welcoming the new campers outside of their bunk on the older boys' porch, so Tyler continued to set up his space. He didn't have much, just various band posters that both Mark and Billie gushed about with their plethora of music knowledge.

Tyler sat on the foot of his bed, the feeling of being hopelessly alone now just settling in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick; _this is actually going to be a living Hell, isn't it._ He thought. _oh, shut up. stop being emo, Tyler,_ He mentally berated himself. He was overreacting.

Before he got up to go grab his writing journal, he heard a loud scream from the porch.

"FUCK YEAH, GAY-ASS SUMMER CAMP!"

"Brendon, remember, you're not allowed to curse where our bosses can hear you!"

Tyler flinched, the noise making him turn towards the door. Suddenly, a slightly annoyed Mark entered with whom Tyler presumed was Brendon, a dude who was slightly shorter than him, had a giant forehead, floppy, dark brown hair, and thick glasses framing big, brown eyes.

"Tyler, this is Brendon Urie. Brendon, Tyler Joseph. He's in our bunk, so, uh, get him acquainted with the space and stuff. I gotta go help new peeps, cya later guys!" Mark said, dropping off Brendon and his stuff before rushing back outside. 

"Hi, Tyler!" Brendon said energetically, plopping down on Tyler's bed with a grin.

"H-Hey, dude." Tyler said with a slight wince. _doesn't this guy know anything about personal space?_ Tyler sighed in relief when Brendon got himself off of Tyler's bed, but then scowled when Brendon put his backpack on the bunk bed right above Tyler's. "There's literally eight other beds, you know. You don't have to sleep right on top of me." Tyler said, hoping Brendon would take a hint.

Brendon hopped back down from his top bunk, looking hurt and staring at Tyler with wide eyes. "I thought we were friends, though? The first ones to get here?"

Tyler groaned, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Curse this Brendon dude and his puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, as long as you don't snore or bother me, I'm fine." Tyler said reluctantly. He didn't want his bunk-mate to be the most annoying, hyper kid in the whole cabin.

Brendon cheered, running out to go grab his trunk. When Brendon came back, he immediately pulled out his Lightning McQueen bedspread (In response to Tyler's confused stare, all Brendon said in return was "Kachow!") and began making his own stone twin mattress-bed.

"Hey, Brendon, aren't your parents going to help you set up?" Tyler piqued, curious.

Brendon's cheery demeanor faltered for a split-second as he paused in his bed-making. He picked right back up again, saying, "Nah, my mom had to put me on the bus here because she had work. Like she does every summer." He said his last sentence quieter, more disappointed.

_fuck,_ Tyler thought guiltily, _I haven't even known this guy for ten minutes and I've already made him feel uncomfortable._

"It's okay, Ty," Brendon smiled softly. "You couldn't have known."

Brendon's soft, sad smile, along with the nickname, left Tyler feeling warm inside. Curse Brendon Urie, his floppy brown hair, and his giant framed glasses. Brendon went back outside, leaving Tyler pondering to himself again.

Though Brendon's personality was over-the-top, and somewhat annoying, there was some quality about Tyler's new friend that was slightly endearing.

_but only slightly._

 

Throughout the day, until around lunchtime, the rest of Tyler's bunkmates slowly trickled in. Because the schedule for the first day of camp was so disorganized, and people still haven't arrived yet, the camp head just let the campers relax and get settled into their bunks. Tyler wrote in his journal about the first impressions each of his new cabin-mates had on him.

**Dallon:**   _tall dude, seems nice. acts kind of like a pretentious college professor. most likely the person to tell everyone to shut up after lights-off._

**Gerard:**   _very opinionated. don't fuck with this dude cause he'll most likely ruin your life. want to get to know him._

**~~Kenneth~~ Kenny:**   _short dude, kind of looks like a five-year old. high-pitched voice. has a good sense of humor and actually gets Mean Girls references._

**Patrick:**   _even_ _shorter dude. acts super nice. he and pete hit it off instantly. amazing singing voice._

**Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III (as he announced himself. "You can just call me Pete though."):**   _also short. will fight you. almost same personality as Brendon, but less loud. wears eyeliner? surprisingly complements his look._

**Ryan:**   _very quiet. very pretty. wears eyeliner too. new trend? sense of humor is great. probably kills men for fun._

**Spencer:**   _tall. tells funny stories. has a pair of weed socks. he and ryan already know each other._

All of the beds were filled up, except for the one in the corner next to Tyler's bed, the bunk under Billie. Tyler wondered if anyone else was coming. He hoped not, as Tyler used some of the extra space under the empty bed to store some of his things. And because there wasn't counter space on Tyler's cabinet (because Brendon's cabinet was on top of his), Tyler used the outlets by the empty bed for his mini-fan and 3DS charger.

 

After everyone got settled and ate lunch, they were all left in their bunk together, sat on their beds.

Mark clapped his hands. "Okay, kids. Now, we're going to do some name-game type of shit, so just go around saying your name and some weird fact about you. I'll start." He cleared his throat. "I'm Mark, and I allow cursing in this bunk and by yourselves, but not ever in public."

"I'm Billie. And the same thing Mark said, cause I'm lazy as hell."

"My name's Dallon, and the first time I rode a bike I ran into a tree and wouldn't practice again for another two years."

"'Sup dudes. I'm Gerard. I use they/them pronouns. If you have a problem with that, go fuck yourself."

"Hi, I'm Kenny. I'm aware I look like I'm twelve years old, but I'm sixteen."

"I'm Patrick Stump, and I have a soul voice."

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III here-" _"You don't have to say your full name every time!"_ "And I'm a professional dog breeder."

"'Sup motherfuckers. My name's Brendon and I like to suck dick."

"Ryan. I play the guitar."

"Spencer here. Ryan and I once set our street power-box on fire because we blew up a Gatorade bomb."

"Tyler. I play the ukulele, and piano. Oh, and I also write."

Billie nodded. "Nice facts, guys. Even if they were, uh, a little weird," He coughed. "Anyways, we have another camper coming tomorrow, too. So, Tyler, that bed there is gonna be filled up pretty soon. We don't know anything about him yet, so don't ask. Though you guys have been sitting around all day, we have to ask you guys to sit around some more. Sorry. You can go in the quad and play sports or some shit if you like, or stay in here. Your choice. We're doing a whole-camp campfire at six, and then eating dinner at seven. I'll call you guys in when it's time. Remember, things will be more normal tomorrow!" Billie said cheerfully, sending the teens off.

Tyler wasn't complaining about all the down-time. He wished it would be like this the whole time. Tyler was perfectly content with sitting in bed, reading and writing.

The only somewhat sporty people in the bunk were Brendon, Pete, Spencer, and Kenny, so they all went to play soccer outside. That left Dallon, Gerard, and Patrick playing cards, while Ryan took a nap and Tyler wrote in his journal.

"Yo, Tyler!" Gerard called.

Startled, Tyler looked up.

"Come play Apples to Apples with us, bitch." Gerard said, motioning for Tyler to come over. Tyler walked over, sitting on Dallon's bed with the rest of them. "You know how to play?"

Tyler gave an eyeroll. "Of course."

"Okay, I'm the judge this round. Green card is..." Patrick chose a card from the deck, "Sick & Twisted!"

Everyone was silent as they chose their cards, careful not to let others see their own cards.

Tyler put his down, followed by Dallon, then Gerard. Patrick took the red cards in his hands, laughing as he looked them over.

"Okay, first card is... NSYNC." Patrick put the card down. "Spaghetti." Second card. "And... Sesame Street?"

The boys in the circle were tense as Patrick mulled over his decision. Finally, Patrick held up the Sesame Street card. "I have to go with this one. Who was it?"

Tyler cheered, snatching the green card from the center. Dallon and Gerard groaned. "Sesame Street? The fuck, Tyler?"

"Hey, it was the first ever educational children's propaganda. Sick and twisted! What kind of furry monsters teach young children the alphabet while singing their satanic songs?"

"Spaghetti was the obvious choice!" Gerard yelled. "It tastes good. So sick. And it's twisty!"

Dallon shook his head. "NSYNC, guys! I don't trust Justin Timberlake and his 90's Ramen hair. He looks like an alien. They _all_ look like aliens."

Patrick clapped his hands, signalling for order. "Calm, children. Gee's turn to judge next."

"'Kay. Green card is... Sexy! Like me!"

 

Tyler found himself actually enjoying himself and laughing, in the process learning more about his new friends. A while later, a very sweaty Brendon came in panting. "Spence, Kebby, and Pete are still playing ball. I don't know how they fucking go for that long!"

Tyler giggled. "Ew, go take a shower!"

Brendon smirked, wiping his hands on his face and reaching towards Tyler. "Why? Don't you wanna bask in my man-musk with me, Ty?"

Tyler jumped up, backing away from Brendon. "I swear to God, if you touch me with your sweaty-ass hands, I'll kill you." Tyler warned.

Taking that as an invitation, Brendon ran at Tyler with his palms forward. Tyler shrieked, jumping, running, and parkour-ing around beds to get out of Brendon's way, all while yelling bloody murder. Tyler ran out the door, but was stopped in his escape by slamming into Mark.

"Whoa there, child. Calm down."

"Brendon is going to, to _infect_ me with his crusty hands!"

"Crusty? How dare you, Joseph!" Brendon said, offended. "If my crusty hands bother you that much, I'll leave you alone. For now." He snickered.

Tyler relaxed, reluctantly backing away from Mark and slinking away to his own bed.

"And, I'll go take a shower. Just for you, my hypochondriac prince Tyler." Brendon said with a fake bow, stamping off to the bathroom.

"Good, you stink anyways." Mark said, pinching his nose. (That was met with a chorus of 'sames,' even from Ryan who had now woken up by Brendon's incredibly loud voice.) "Anyways, I'm going to bring in everyone and send them off to the showers too. Then we'll go to the camp campfire, and sing rousing, slightly obnoxious, and repetitive songs."

Tyler groaned. Group activities were in the top ten on his extensive of list of _Things That Annoy Tyler Joseph._

 

A little bit later, the rest of their bunk came back in, and went to go change and brush up on their hygiene. He couldn't understand how everyone, sans Ryan, who generally had no human emotions, wasn't dreading this whole-camp campfire.

"Okay, chillens, off to go get bitten by mosquitoes for an hour, then eat some food!" Billie said with a smile. Everyone mostly cheered for the food part.

Billie led the pack, with Brendon and Spencer in front, then Patrick and Pete, Dallon and Kenny, Gerard walking by themself, and then finally Tyler and Ryan trailing, with Mark in the back to make sure no one got left behind.

The campfire wasn't that far away, and it was a surprisingly large fire. Tyler was thankful for the smoke warding off all the bugs and mosquitos. Unfortunately, since it rained so often in the mountains, the leafy dirt was a little muddy, and the wooden log-benches were rotting and damp. Tyler gingerly took his hoodie off, putting it on the bench before sitting down. Their bunk were sat closer to the fire, anyways.

Tyler always had a weird fascination with fire, and was _definitely_ that kid in elementary school who burned leaves and ants with a magnifying glass on the playground. He mostly zoned out while the camp director was talking, mostly just staring at the flames and thinking about going to bed.

Suddenly, Pete was shaking Tyler's shoulders from behind. Tyler whipped around, scowling at Pete.

"We're singing. I'm not allowing you to not join in, Tyler." Pete said, very dad-like.

"No way, I'm not singing. Happy songs are gross." Tyler replied.

"Please?"

"No."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. Be antisocial. But at least listen."

Tyler rolled his eyes back, turning back around as the camp sang a song about going on a bear hunt.

Soon enough, another person tapped him.

"What is it, Pete?" Tyler hissed, before realizing it was Brendon instead.

"Dude," Brendon whispered. "Ryan said to me that if you sing, he will too."

Tyler looked to his right, at the incredibly bored Ryan. "No." Tyler concluded again.

"Please?" Brendon said, with his God-damn puppy eyes, this time lit with the flames from the fire.

"Fine, I'll entertain your crush." Tyler gave in, smirking.

Brendon kicked him, blushing and hissing. "He's not my crush!" He coughed. "I think Dallon's pretty hench, to be honest." Brendon murmured, side-eyeing Dallon.

"Okay, first of all, never use the word hench. Second, oh my God. We're going to make this happen, aren't we." Tyler said, finding joy in the new potential couple he could live vicariously through.

"No! I'm not discussing this right now. Just sing!" Brendon said, blushing even further.

Tyler smiled, turning back around. He started to sing, putting his arm around Ryan's shoulders, and swaying with him to the song.

 

Tyler was glad he allowed himself to get out of his comfort zone for once, and try new things. He was actually having _fun._ Maybe summer camp wasn't going to be that bad. At least until the playing-sports-in-sweltering-heat part starts. As long as his friends were as un-athletic as he was, Tyler could deal. Though he could play basketball, the gymnasium wasn't air-conditioned, so fainting was a possibility in there if you didn't stay hydrated. The gym was un-officially called 'Hellfire' by most of the counselors.

Dinner wasn't all that bad, also. Though the food was subpar, it was slightly more edible than his high school cafeteria food. But because they were the second-oldest boys' bunk, they were the last to be called for the dinner line. To the annoyance of all of them.

By the end of the day, Tyler was wiped out. As soon as they got back to the bunk at around eight o'clock, Tyler flopped into bed, burrowing under his covers.

"Night-night, Tyler," Billie chuckled, pulling the covers over the tired boy, and turning around to face the rest of the cabin. "Okay, so curfew isn't until ten, so you guys have two hours to go do whatever you want. Stay in the quad, don't run away into the woods, etc. I'm serious, there are mountain lions out there."

Kenny and Patrick went to go play cards on the picnic tables outside, Gerard went to go take a shower, and everyone else stayed mostly to themselves. That was fine with Tyler. Enough social interaction for today. 

 

Tyler woke up at ten thirty, when everyone came back inside to get ready for bed. He groaned, standing up to go brush his teeth and shower.

When he was out of the shower, it was lights-off already, even though it was just ten past eleven. Tyler slinked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, to go get his clothes. Mark was standing in the doorway.

"Okay, all of you shut up. If we hear you being too loud from outside, that's a strike. Three strikes and we come back inside permanently. Have fun." Mark shut the door, leaving all the boys on their own.

Immediately, Gerard turned on his flashlight. "It's getting lit in here, boys and non-binaries." This started a chain reaction, everyone turning their flashlights on but Tyler, who didn't have the energy for this.

Tyler dove back under his covers, trying to get to sleep. Clearly that wasn't happening, as Brendon decided to jump down from above and sit on Tyler's bed.

"Get outta here," Tyler moaned, kicking Brendon with his feet.

"Nuh-uh," Brendon smiled, lying down and wrapping his arms around the annoyed boy's waist. Somehow, they both fit on the smallest twin bed ever.

"Lemme sleep or I'll kill you." Tyler murmured half-heartedly, trying to pry Brendon's arms off. He was too tired for this, so eventually he just gave up.

Brendon hummed. "Go to sleep, child, while the big boys talk."

Gerard made a gagging noise. "God, go be gross somewhere else, Brendon. It's only the first day and you already have a child."

Tyler frowned. "If you're my dad, does that make Dal my mom?" He pondered in his sleepy state.

Gerard burst out laughing. "World's greatest family. Two gay dads and their adopted son!" Patrick kicked Gerard, growling at him to stop being so loud.

"Shut up! He's still awake." Brendon whined. Dallon muttered an 'I can hear you' from across the room, causing Brendon to go silent again.

"Anyways, goodnight kids. I am all your gender nonconforming father, telling you all to get the fuck to sleep." Gerard yawned, switching off the flashlight and lying down.

"Night."

Tyler sighed, pushing further into his blankets and into Brendon's warmth. He smiled as he felt Brendon's arms wrap tighter around his waist.

_there's nothing as innocent or as enjoyable as cuddling with a guy you literally just met this morning._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :^) ! please leave comments, they fuel me! suggest any ideas you want to see in the story, too. i'll try to update weekly!
> 
> my tumblr is blvrrypilots , so check me out on there if you want to see twenty one pilots stuff and general memeage.


End file.
